1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position detecting device for detecting position of an image recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image forming device for recording characters and patterns onto a large sized image recording medium such as an A0 sized paper. This type of image forming device is generally constructed so that an image recording head ejects ink onto the image recording medium while scanningly moving relative to the image recording medium. In order to determine a timing to eject ink, the position of the scanning image recording head is detected with the use of a position detecting device.